The dark tide
Named for the dark skin and their untold numbers the dark tide wash through the land the invade Lore The dark tide is composed of orcs, trolls and dragons. Not much is known about the races of the dark tide before they invaded the lands of the El'var. They live on the volcanic continent of Rock'shar. Here they are mostly content with getting their voilent outlet on eachother but they gladly band together to take on the other continents on Aran. It was after some El'var explorers found Rock'shar that the veil was made by the gods. 'Time before the El'var' In the early days the races of the dark tide was more than content with killing, eating and enslaving eachother. Unknown to most, if not all, these races lived on Rock'shan at 'the same time the shadow race. Although they possessed little to no unity beyond small tribes their numbers either grew or remained stable it rarely declined for some reason. 'El'vari discovery When the El'vari explorers found themselves at the shore of Rock'shan it was the orcs who first learned of their excistence. After a few days of fierce combat with the new race, the El'var managed to subdue the orcs who attacked them. Shortly after the veil was created as the gods saw the potential problem growing and decieded to cut things short. Those of the El'var who left into the veil either came back or never came back at all. Slowly the remaining El'var evolved into a race that was known as Vesh'kan or "Lost ones". The Vesh'kan was just as smart and brilliant as their counterparts but they were just as cruel and savage as the other inhabitants of Rock'shan. Unlike the other races however they knew the value of cooperation and eventually subdued the orcs, trolls and dragons to do their bidding. The wish to return to Eldan burned ever so fiercely in the heart of the Lost ones, and their ever growing army felt the result of that they were unfruitlessly used in all kind of ways to discover a way across the veil. After thousands of years they came across the aquatic race that kept the veil alive. It was at that moment "The dark tide" came alive. With the magic of the Vesh'kan and the numbers of the orc they flooded the cities underneath the sea and kept going until a path through the veil opened up. When the veil was finally open they sent their dragons over the sea carrying their armies signifying the war that would change the world forever. It was here in Eldan they first recieved their infamous name as their endless numbers slaughtered the El'var. The Vesh'kan cleverly put a finding spell on their army so that they could smell any hiding El'var. Few to none either survived or managed to escape the onslaught. No matter the type of resistance they faced their numbers always overwhelmed the El'vari military. This kept going until they arrived at Akrav where resistance was heavier due to preparetion which the El'var made in their final attempt in their survival. The Vesh'kan didn't expect nir could they even imagine the result as to what was coming when the El'vari device was used and sucked all magic, thus all life, out of everyone and everything on Akrav. This event destroyed "The dark tide" of that age and it even led to the fall of the Vesh'kan who had all joined in this last assult. Without the Vesh'khan to lead them the remaining dark tide forces went into disarray which in turn lead to the recreation of the veil. In time they all turned against eachother as a result of the great unbalance in magic that the El'vari device had caused. As time went on they devolved into monsters most know of today such as goblins, ogres and trolls. Game related Write the second section of your page here.